A Better Life for a Fox
by Biotechnus
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki finally tells Hinata Hyuga of his true feelings watch as his hardships become easier to bear when others offer to help him carry it.
1. Ch 1:The Awful TruthNaruto's Confession

Chronicle 1  
The Awful Truth

Naruto's Confession

Team 7 returns to the village feeling worse than they had ever felt. They had failed to capture Itachi, and in turn Sasuke. Naruto was not looking forward to informing Tsunade of yet another failed mission. And with the death of Asuma Sarutobi, the military strength of Konoha has been weakened. "I am so not looking forward to hearing Obaa-chan's lecture, but it can't be helped," Naruto muttered, an air of extreme self-disappointment in his voice.

"Naruto we did the best we could, and that's all that matters," Sakura reassured her friend while putting her hand on his shoulder. "Besides, with Jiraiya to help, finding Sasuke again isn't completely impossible."

"I know, but I still feel like shit," Naruto muttered hating himself at the moment. "Come on Obaa-chan's waiting," Naruto declared regrettably.

Tsunade was recently informed of very unfortunate news and was stressing big time. 'How do I tell him? It's not so simple that I could just tell him,' Tsunade thought desperately her head in her hands. There was a knock at her office door. She quickly straightened herself and told them to enter. When she saw who walked in her expression nearly faltered. "So how did it go? Was the mission a success?" seeing the expressions on everyone's faces told her enough. "I see," Tsunade continued in despair. "You are all dismissed. Naruto stay behind, there is something I must speak to you about," Naruto nodded not understanding. When everyone left Tsunade turned her attention to Naruto. "Naruto…something very unfortunate has happened," Tsunade was clearly upset.

"Obaa-chan what are talking about?" Naruto was stressing out big time.

"Naruto…it's about Jiraiya," Tsunade muttered.

"What about the Pervy Sage? What did he do now?" Naruto grumbled.

"That's just it Naruto, nothing," Naruto was confused, but Tsunade cut him off before he could comment. "Naruto, Jiraiya is…gone, he was…killed while gathering information on the Akatski leader."

"W-w-what, no that's not true it can't be," Naruto held his hands over his ears in disbelief.

"Naruto I wish it wasn't but-but it is," Naruto was now unable to speak, giving Tsunade reason to be concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I-I just want to be alone," and for the first time in Naruto's life he really did want to be alone.

"Naruto come back around seven there's something else I need to discuss with you about," Naruto merely muttered a 'yes,' as a response.

"Hey Naruto, you're back I…," Naruto just continued to walk by not noticing Neji, TenTen, or Lee. "What's up with him? I've never seen that kind of look in his eyes," Neji stated in concern. TenTen and Lee only shrugged saying they didn't know either.

At 7 o'clock...

Naruto knocked on Tsunade's office door, and entered after he was permitted entrance. "Naruto have a seat," Tsunade offered as Naruto approached her desk. Naruto blinked a few times. "Is something wrong?"

"You mean I'm still standing?" Naruto asked in monotone.

"Naruto I feel its time you knew," Tsunade started seriously.

"Lady Tsunade I must remind you he is still only sixteen, and with Jiraiya's recent death, what could you possibly be thinking by telling him now?" a voice snarled from inside the room.

"InuYasha drop the Transparency Jutsu and show yourself," Tsunade muttered. A young blonde-haired man appeared standing beside Tsunade. "That's better," Naruto stared in confusion. "Naruto as I already said earlier I feel as if you are ready to know."

"Know what?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Who your parents were," Naruto nearly fell off the chair he was sitting on.

"Y-y-you knew m-my parents?" Naruto demanded confused.

"Yes I did," Tsunade muttered quietly. "Y-your mother's name is Kushina Uzumaki."

"And-and m-my father? W-who was he?"

"Your father's name was Minato Namikaze," Tsunade muttered quietly.

Naruto's eyes nearly feel out of his head. Naruto literally feel off the chair and crawled to the back wall. "W-w-what, y-you must be-be j-joking right? S-stop t-toying with m-me," Naruto stuttered angrily.

"Naruto you know who he is?" Tsunade asked confused.

"Of-of course I-I do. H-he w-was the F-Fourth H-Hokage," Naruto snarled angrily. "W-why are you teasing me l-like this Obaa-c-chan?"

"Naruto its true," the other individual finally spoke out. "I told you Lady Tsunade, he isn't quite ready yet."

"Shut up InuYasha, how could you think that? He is your brother after all," Tsunade snapped.

"Good going Lady Tsunade, now we have to tell him EVERYTHING," InuYasha snarled.

"W-w-what?" was all Naruto could say with the little energy he had left in his brain.

"Naruto I will now tell you everything. But be ready because you will be here for quite a while," Naruto merely muttered an 'okay,' as a response.

Three Hours Later

"W-w-why was I never t-told t-this?" Naruto demanded.

"To protect you Naruto."

"But t-that I-I have s-such n-noble blood is s-something I-I don't understand," Naruto stuttered, freaking out big time.

"Naruto there are some things that you will need to understand and learn on your own. I am sorry but there are some parts of the story that I either cannot tell you or unable to tell you," Tsunade stated remorsefully.

"If it's all true then who was the third?" Naruto asked confusing the Hokage.

"What do you mean; the 3rd Hokage is not related to you."

"No-no I mean who was the third member of their team?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Oh. The other teammate was, as I recall, Hiashi Hyuga, but I'm not entirely certain."

"H-H-Hiashi Hyuga, Lord Hyuga was my parents' Genin teammate?"

"Yes, if you wish to know a bit more you could probably ask him when you are ready," Tsunade stated. "But as it is getting very late, I suggest you turn in for the night."

"O-okay."

Unable to sleep Naruto went to his favorite place to think: the top of the Hokage Monument. So many things were flying through Naruto's head at warp speed he was surprised he still knew up from down. 'Maybe I could ask Lord Hyuga some questions. I just hope it isn't too late,' Naruto thought hopefully to himself.

Arriving at the Hyuga Compound ten minutes later Naruto knocked politely on their front door. Fortunately it was Hiashi Hyuga himself who answered the door. "Naruto Uzumaki, what do I owe this surprising visit?" Naruto was thrown off at being addressed so politely.

"I-I was wondering if I-I c-could talk to you a-about something?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. Come in, come in there's a draft," Naruto stepped inside and followed Hiashi Hyuga into a tea room. The Hyuga clan residence was beautiful in Naruto's opinion. "Y-your home is beautiful L-Lord Hyuga."

"Thank you young man, now what did you wish to talk to me about?"

"I-I was wondering if-if it was t-true that you were m-my parents' Genin teammate?"

Hiashi Hyuga began choking on his tea. Naruto quickly patted his back attempting to clear the blockage. "T-thank you young Naruto…when did you hear that?"

"Lady Tsunade told me a few h-hours ago."

"I see, I can understand why you are still so skeptical," Hiashi muttered gently. "I know if it were me in your situation I would behave exactly the same way. But, yes it is true they were indeed your parents."

"T-then if everyone k-knew why w-was I treated like shit my…my whole l-life?"

"That is because only a very small few people knew." "I only know because I was their teammate, and your father's best friend."

"Lord Hyuga I was wondering?"

"Yes what is it?"

"H-how is H-Hinata doing? Before we r-returned she was coughing and-and sneezing a lot."

"She is doing fine. She only caught a cold."

Naruto sighed in relief. "M-m-may I-I see h-her...?" Hiashi nodded.

Hinata felt like shit. She couldn't breathe through her nose. Her throat was sore. And she had a migraine like no other. 'I can't believe I was so useless. Hinata you weakling how could you let this happen in front of Naruto-kun?' her father entered her room saying that she had a visitor, and closed the door after he left. 'I mean what must Naruto-kun think? He probably thinks I am weak,' Hinata thought disappointed with herself. "H-Hinata are you f-feeling any better?" Hinata nearly lost her balance when she heard the voice of the person she so passionately admired. 'Naruto-kun, was worried about m-me?' Hinata thought ecstatically in her head. "H-H-Hinata m-may I ask you s-something?" Hinata merely squeaked. "Okay then. H-Hinata I was wondering w-what you thought of m-me?" Naruto stuttered nervously.

"What d-do y-you mean N-Naruto-k-kun?"

"Never mind, it was just foolish hopeful thinking," Naruto was about to stand up to leave when Hinata grabbed his arm. Naruto clearly noticed she was blushing darker than ever at her own impulse. "I take it you don't hate me Hinata."

"W-why would I ever h-hate you Naruto-kun?" Hinata stated in confusion. 'I could never hate you, I love you Naruto-kun. If only I had the courage to tell you.'

"H-Hinata-chan, why do you see me so differently than the rest of the village?"

"W-what do you mean N-N-Naruto-k-kun?" 'Did he just add 'chan' to my name?'

"Hinata-chan d-do know w-why the villagers l-look at me the way they do?"

"No, I always asked father but he only said that he understood why but could never agree."

"H-H-Hinata-chan you will be the very first person I tell my darkest secret willingly."

Hinata grew incredibly nervous. "D-darkest s-secret?"

"Yes. Hinata I-I am not what you could call human. I am also not what you could call a demon either. I am on the border of both."

"W-what do you mean, of course you're human."

"No Hinata-chan I am not. I am cursed. Cursed till the day I die with being classified as a Jinchuriki."

"Jinchuriki, what does that mean?"

"The word Jinchuriki means: 'Power of Human Sacrifice.' Jinchuriki are those cursed with being the vessels to monstrosities of nature, demons."

"But Naruto-kun, how could someone like you ever be thought to be something like that?"

'She didn't even stutter. Already her self-esteem is growing.' "Because Hinata...," Naruto stood up removed his jacket causing her to blush, and slowly rolled up his shirt revealing his tanned midriff, and began manipulating his Chakra forcing his seal to appear shocking Hinata to no end. "…I am a vessel for the very monstrosity that the 4th Hokage sacrificed his life to stop."

"Y-y-you mean…?" Hinata couldn't continue. 'So this is why he was treated so poorly. The Nine-tailed Fox.'

"Yes Hinata the Nine-tailed Fox is the very prisoner of my being. You are the first I have willingly told because if someone as kind and gentle as you were to reject me then I truly have no reason to remain in this world," Naruto muttered depressingly. "Do you Hinata-chan? Do you hate me, now that you know of the monster I hold?"

Hinata looked into Naruto's sapphire-blue eyes with tears streaming from hers. She knelt down beside him on the floor and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Naruto was dumbfounded. Not only had Hinata slapped him, surprising him greatly that his normally shy, quiet, and gentle friend had done so, but the look in her eyes didn't express hatred, loathing, or fear but sympathy, disappointment, and oddly enough he thought he saw love in her eyes. "Baka, how on earth could I ever hate you?" Hinata broke down and began sobbing in his chest pushing her face as close to him as she could. Naruto was shocked, pure and simple.

"H-Hinata-chan, why…why don't you hate me? I carry the very beast that killed so many possibly some of your own kin, so why do you not resent me? I mean I'm a relic of an event the entire village wants to bury permanently."

"N-N-Naruto-kun, I could never hate you because…my father is right I can understand why the villagers look at you in such a way but I could never agree," Naruto started crying himself. "Naruto, you and the demon you carry are two separate beings that will never be one. Besides looking into your eyes is living proof of how many people you protect by simply sitting here."

Naruto was now crying unrestrained. "T-t-thank you Hinata-chan. Hinata tell me you are a Chunin yes?"

Hinata looked away knowing full well that he was the only Genin left of the original nine. Naruto however forced her gaze back to his with a gentle hand under her chin. "Yes, yes I am…but I shouldn't be. You should have been Chunin first not me."

Naruto merely shook his head. "No Hinata, no you deserve it more than any of us."

Hinata was confused. "Why…how could you believe that? I'm just a burden to my friends."

"Because Hinata I have seen how strong you've become."

"H-how I haven't even shown you anything? Well not really."

"Because Hinata-chan, while I was gone we still returned to the village every two months."

"W-what, then why did you never approach any of us?"

"What makes you think I didn't?" Hinata's eyes widened. "Whenever we returned we used a Transparency Jutsu so as to prevent reminiscing. However, there was one friend of mine I always watched with pride."

"Who was it Naruto-kun?" Hinata was afraid he was gonna say Sakura Haruno, but was surprised with who it really was.

"It was you, you Hinata-chan. Every time we returned it was you that I watched," Hinata nearly fainted from the excess blood to her brain. "You know Hinata you have incredible potential, but you give up far too quickly. Granted your spirit is remarkably gentle and pure, but even so you could achieve so much more if you go all out," Hinata nearly passed out.

"N-N-Naruto-k-kun y-you really think s-so?"

"Yes Hinata, I truly believe that," Hinata's blush was letting up but it was still there because he complimented her. "You know if you like I could ask your father if I can help you tap into your full potential, would you like that?" Hinata's eyes widened in shock and continued to look ahead. "I'll take that as a yes. Besides even the most docile of creatures can be terrifying when they need to, even you…you scared the fuck out of me just a few moments ago, I have never seen that side of you before, and I was impressed."

"…," Hinata was speechless.

"Hinata-chan do you know why I was always watching you and only you?" Hinata merely shook her head so slightly Naruto barely noticed. "That is because I like you Hinata."

"I like you to Naruto-kun." 'I love you even more but why can't I just tell you?'

"Not that kind of like, I mean I really like you, I always had a thing for you," Hinata's eyes widened in shock.

"But what happened with Sakura Haruno? You don't like her anymore?"

"The truth is I never really liked her like that, and I still don't," Hinata was speechless. "Hinata I only pretended to like her because I was afraid that if I expressed my feelings for the one person I really liked, she would be ridiculed remorselessly."

"W-why, why would I be…?"

"Because, of what I am, I was always afraid that if people knew that the shyest girl at the academy was my love interest people would tease you and call you names. I'm sorry I never told you Hinata, I-I just…never wanted to see you get hurt. You were and still are the single most sweetest, gentle, kind, and innocent girl I have ever met in my life. To see someone as pure as you feel pain would have been murder on my heart," Hinata was barely breathing.

"Y-y-you m-mean y-you l-love me?" Hinata stuttered uncontrollably.

"Yes Hinata-chan, yes I love you, I just wish I had told you sooner," Naruto muttered gently pulling her into a loving embrace while running his fingers through her hair. Naruto released his embrace slightly tilted her gaze to his wearing a warm smile. "Hinata-chan I would very much like to kiss you now," Hinata giggled very quietly earning a grin from Naruto. Leaning forward Naruto kissed her so passionately Hinata felt like she would pass out in his arms and never care. The kiss was passionate, but oddly enough Naruto put absolutely no lust in the gesture. Hinata didn't care she only returned his affections. When they separated Naruto smiled warmly as he noticed Hinata was blushing a deep crimson-red once again. "You know I always thought you looked very beautiful, and when you blushed like that it only made me like you that much more."

"N-Naruto-k-kun I l-love you t-too," Hinata stuttered happily.

"I kinda already figured you did. When you didn't push me away as I kissed you, that cemented the idea," Naruto chuckled warmly. "Hinata-chan, tell me, are you arranged?"

Now Hinata understood exactly what he meant. "N-no, in the Hyuga clan heirs and heiresses are not required to marry before becoming clan head; it is preferred but not required. Father always told me that if he ever set up an arranged marriage for me the person was not him. He wanted me to marry someone of my own heart's desire," Hinata muttered no stuttering present, surprising her greatly.

"It seems you are already becoming more confident in yourself Hinata-chan, you didn't stutter at all. The reason I ask is because I wanted to know if I could ever have a shot at spending the rest of my life with you," Naruto whispered as he placed his forehead against hers. "I hope I could ask you when we turn eighteen, I just hope nothing gets in my way from now till then," Hinata blushed even darker. "Unless you prefer I ask your father first, he already seems to like me as a person at least."

"You'd have the courage to ask my father, where do you ever find such confidence?" Naruto merely grinned ecstatically.

"Because, when I set my eyes on something I won't give up till the very end," Naruto whispered his forehead still resting against hers. Naruto seemed to be so peaceful now. "You know Hinata-chan, with you right here in front of me I feel like I'm already on Cloud 9. I never want this feeling of bliss to leave me. I finally know that there is someone out there that likes me for me and doesn't loathe me for what I am. I am grateful you love me the way I love you, it's like I have tasted heaven. Thank you Hinata-chan."

"You don't have to thank me. Now that I know you love me too, I can tell you that I feel the exact same way," Hinata whispered back, Naruto's forehead still resting against hers. Leaning forward ever so slightly she kissed Naruto with as much passion as he had mere minutes earlier. Naruto only returned her affections by kissing her back and putting his arms around her chest as she put hers around his neck pulling him that much closer. Naruto suddenly broke the kiss with a warm grin on his face. "Naruto-kun what's wrong? Why'd you stop?"

"Hinata your father agreed to let me help you train," Naruto whispered excitedly.

"But when did you ask him? Better yet, how did you ask him, you've been right here all this time?" Hinata asked baffled.

"I sent a Shadow Clone before I walked in," Naruto grinned warmly.

"Y-you mean you had this whole thing planned out?" Hinata asked in amazement.

"Why are you so surprised? I have been known as the Number One Maverick, remember?" Hinata giggled happily. "I'm glad you know how to laugh, I'm gonna have to get you to do that more often. Not only that; you have a very beautiful smile, so hiding it does you injustice…"

Hinata blushed even darker and giggled again. Naruto couldn't help but laugh along with her. They were both laughing for so long they forgot the time. However, when Naruto stopped laughing suddenly Hinata stopped to ask what was wrong. "Naruto-kun what is it? What's wrong?"

Naruto looked down averting his gaze so she wouldn't see the sorrow in his eyes. "H-Hinata-chan may I ask you something?" Hinata nodded in response. "I-I was wondering if…if I could stay here with you and your family tomorrow?" Hinata was confused.

"Why what's so special about tomorrow?" Naruto looked pained and Hinata was afraid she had insulted him. "Naruto-kun I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you, I was just…," but Naruto just cut her off.

"It was nothing you did trust me," Hinata looked at him with eyes saying: "Then what is it?" "Its just that tomorrow is October 10th, and I don't want to be by myself on that day anymore," Hinata still could not understand. "Hinata-chan there is absolutely nothing special about that day, not in the slightest," Hinata was about to comment but Naruto stopped her. "October 10th is my birthday," Naruto muttered in disgust.

"But Naruto-kun your birthday is a very special day, why would you think otherwise?"

"Because, it is also a day of mourning in the village," Naruto said with anger in his voice. "Because, October 10th is the day the Nine-tailed Fox killed hundreds of Shinobi. On October 10th the loathing glares the villagers give me is so unbearable that ever since I turned four years old I have never left my apartment on that day."

"S-so that was why we never saw you at the academy on that day?" Naruto merely nodded in remorse. "And-and you want to spend your birthday here w-with me?" Naruto nodded again in sorrow. "Of course you could, I'm certain father wouldn't mind," Naruto smiled sadly.

"T-thank you Hinata-chan, I'm tired of spending my birthday in the back of my closet," Naruto muttered quietly. Hinata looked at him sympathetically. "Hinata-chan I don't ever want to be alone like that ever again. It's easy to understand my uneasiness. On my fourth birthday I ran around the apartment in excitement, and I soon ran to my neighbors saying: "I'm four years old," and every door I knocked on I got the same exact reaction every single time," Naruto muttered quietly shuddering in pain from his awful memory.

"What happened Naruto-kun, what did your neighbors do?" Hinata whispered softly.

"Every single door I knocked on before I could ever shout happily they literally kicked me away before shouting: "Get lost you freak, you demon spawn," ever since I never left my home, it has become a kind of phobia I guess you could say, a phobia of my own birthday," Naruto muttered angrily and depressed at the same time. "Sometimes when I left the closet to use the bathroom I had kunai and shuriken thrown at me from other kids who were sitting at my window waiting for me. I remember the year before I started at the academy I had tried to kill myself five times that day," Naruto muttered clenching his fists while reliving the pain of his worst memories. Hinata was on the verge of tears, but Naruto wanted to keep going, he wanted to rid himself of all of his most painful memories if not all hopefully the most painful ones. Hinata held back until he was finished with what she assumed was a venting of his most painful experiences, and she wanted to consol him afterward. "In total I have attempted to kill myself on October 10th at best fifteen times. Fortunately or unfortunately whichever some would prefer I never could because of the fox. My first year at the academy I stopped resenting my existence for the first time in my life," Naruto muttered beginning to smile slightly as he recalled some of his happier memories. "My first year at the academy, I began to resent myself less and less. When I walked in that first day I immediately began to have hope, not because I was around others my own age, because the other kids were just as horrible as their parents, no, but because I met…I met…because I met you Hinata-chan," Hinata blushed deep scarlet. "The very first thought I had of you was: "She's like an angel, she is so beautiful," but even being in the same class as you, I still loathed myself. Although, it did make me feel at least liked, because you never looked at me like that, then and even now, I felt as if your spirit was purer, gentler, kinder, filled with more love, and it made me feel loved every time I looked at you and you blushed. That was why I liked you so much. You were so much better than any of the other girls in the village. And in my eyes you were and still are so much prettier. I am sorry I never told you till now," Hinata was now on the verge of tears and Naruto saw this. "Hinata-chan you can cry if you want…it's just you and me here. No one's going to judge you."

Hinata finally let go and sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around her pulling her that much closer holding her tightly as if saying; "I'll never leave you." Hinata continued to sob for what seemed hours. Eventually Naruto felt he needed to say something and loosened his grip ever-so-slightly, and Hinata quickly took notice. "Naruto-kun what's wrong…did I do something wrong?"

Naruto could not help but grin widely. "Hinata-chan you could never do anything wrong with me," Hinata looked at him puzzled. Naruto's grin only grew. "Hinata-chan it's just that it's already one o'clock in the morning and you haven't had any sleep yet," Hinata giggled awkwardly. "I'll go ask your father if I can spend the night here…after all it's well past curfew and I don't wanna get in trouble. I'll be back in a few minutes, okay…?" Naruto stared into her eyes waiting for her to agree and grinned when she blushed and nodded happily.

Naruto left Hinata's bedroom and began making his way to Hiashi Hyuga's office. Luckily Hiashi's office was located right across from the main room. Taking a deep breath Naruto knocked politely on the door. Hiashi Hyuga's voice was heard on the other side saying: "Come in," Naruto entered quietly. "Ah Naruto I was beginning to wonder when the real you would approach me," Hiashi Hyuga smiled warmly.

Naruto started feeling very anxious. "Ano…sir may I ask you something?" Naruto started quietly clearly nervous.

"Certainly…what do you wish to ask?" Hiashi smiled warmly at the blonde-haired youth before him.

"Ano…sir I was hoping I could ask you if I could stay here tonight. Its already one o'clock and well past curfew…and I don't want to get in trouble on the way back home," Naruto hoped he wouldn't say no.

Hiashi looked over at him with a curious look. "Its fine with me," Naruto smiled gratefully as he stood up and bowed in gratitude. "Oh and before I forget," he started before Naruto walked through the door forcing him to turn around. "I want you to remain here tomorrow, as I am fully aware of tomorrow's date," Naruto looked at him nervously. "There is no reason to be afraid. I have firsthand knowledge of the treatment you receive on October 10th and I do not want to prevent anyone from attempting to assassinate you this year as I have already killed three since your birth," Naruto smiled gratefully and sadly at the same time and bowed his head one again.

"Thank you sir…," Naruto muttered. By the sound of his tones one would easily recognize that he was crying.

Naruto walked back into Hinata's bedroom to find her in the exact same position as he left. He grinned in amusement. However, before he could say a word to her she looked up glowed and jumped over to him dragging him back to the bed with an embrace that felt more like a bear trap. Naruto could only grin even more out of amusement. 'She obviously was very worried about me. Thank you Hinata-chan…,' Naruto thought happily. Hinata began snuggling his neck with her head all the while beaming like she was in heaven. She was taken off guard however, when Naruto cupped her chin and leaned forward as he placed his forehead against hers looking deeply into her eyes. "You know Hinata-chan I don't think there is another girl in this village that can hope to compare to your superior beauty…and I'm the one you like," Naruto whispered passionately causing her to shudder. Naruto grinned as he nudged his nose against hers before he kissed her deeply. They kissed for what seemed to them like years. But Naruto eventually broke the kiss before resting his forehead against hers. He looked deeply into her eyes with a warm smile on his face. "We should get some sleep…and don't worry I won't do anything. The Pervy Sage's bad habits haven't rubbed off on me," Naruto whispered causing her to blush. Hinata nodded as she suddenly realized how tired she really was and quickly feel asleep. Naruto smiled as he cuddled her sleeping form and quickly fell asleep with Hinata in his arms.


	2. Ch 2: Happy Birthday Narutokun!

Chronicle 2.0  
Happy Birthday Naruto-kun!!

Around 3 o'clock in the morning Hinata noticed that Naruto was no longer asleep and in the bed. Fully awake now and a little concerned she got out of bed to look for him. She didn't even need to go that far because he was in the bathroom across the hall. Hinata was about to return to her room when she heard Naruto getting sick in the bathroom. Quietly and gently she opened the bathroom door to see Naruto's head positioned over the bowl wearing a sickly green-toned face. Naruto looked up and looked away ashamed. "Naruto-kun are-are you okay?" Hinata asked softly.

Naruto still looked away. "Nothing to worry about Hinata-chan…it-it's just my birthday ritual," Naruto snarled with self-disgust in his voice. Hinata looked at him sympathetically.

"Do-do you wanna talk about it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked compassionately.

Naruto shook his head nodded then just shrugged. "I don't really know," Naruto mumbled. "Hinata-chan let's go back to bed," Naruto whispered caringly. Hinata nodded slowly. Naruto stood up and flush his sick down the toilet. Looking over he noticed Hinata watching him intently making sure he followed her. Naruto grinned goofily. Hinata really cared deeply about him.

As Hinata pulled him back to her bedroom Naruto's sixth sense warned him something was very wrong. "Wait Hinata stop," Hinata noticed Naruto's serious tone and stopped abruptly. "Hinata it feels like someone is watching us. And I don't like the vibes this guy is giving off," Hinata noticed Naruto tense when a Chakra spike hit. Naruto panned back and worth like a predator sensing an even stronger predator. Suddenly Naruto turned towards Hinata ran over. "Hinata get down," Hinata saw Naruto push her down and cover her as an oversized shuriken landed and lodged itself deep in his back. Hinata reopened her eyes and looked up to see blood dripping from Naruto's mouth. Naruto coughed as blood leaked into his lungs. "Hinata are you alright?" Naruto saw Hinata nod fearfully. Naruto snarled angrily as he immediately realized the shuriken was intentionally aimed at her. 'Those bastards, how dare they?' Naruto roared inwardly so as not to frighten Hinata. Looking into the shadows to their left he snarled openly. "Show yourself you coward," Hinata watched as a Cloud Jonin stepped from the shadows with a horribly maniacal grin on his face.

"So you felt my presence. Very impressive…especially for a weakling like you," the Cloud Jonin sneered. "But it does you little good. You will die when I'm through with you."

Naruto ripped the oversized shuriken from his back and threw it, effectively pinning the man's right arm to the wall behind him. "Shut up," Naruto snarled with his face shadowed by his hair. Hinata was the only one who could see his eyes. As Naruto focused his gaze on his enemy the man pinned to the wall was frozen in fear as Naruto's killing intent grew with each passing second. "You lay a single finger on Hinata-chan and I will personally remove each and every one of your fingers, one-by-one," the Cloud Jonin wasn't given a second's chance to react as Naruto punched the man in the face and through the wall. Coincidentally, the wall Naruto punched the man through led him into Hiashi Hyuga's bedroom. As Naruto stepped through he grabbed the man by the throat and thrust him against the wall. Afterward Hiashi's light was turned on and Naruto turned his attention to Hiashi's furious glare.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE??" Hiashi Hyuga roared angrily. But it was Naruto who explained the situation to everyone's surprise.

"This little bastard tried to kill Hinata, and the rest I'm sure you can figure out," Naruto growled as sent waves of killing intent at the man in his grip. Hiashi looked at Naruto then at Hinata who was huddled on the floor trembling from shock. Naruto saw Hiashi's stare and nodded before he squeezed the man's neck effectively knocking him out and tossing him aside like garbage. "Lord Hyuga I assume you intend to take this trash to the Hokage to be interrogated by Ibiki am I right?" Hiashi nodded as he glared at the Cloud Ninja. Naruto crouched down in front of Hinata and gently caressed her cheek. "Hinata-chan, are you alright?"

Hinata looked up to see Naruto gazing intently into her eyes. She began crying at her own failure. "Oh Naruto-kun thank-you, you saved my life," Hinata exclaimed as she hugged Naruto tightly. Naruto was only slightly taken aback then he simply smiled and wrapped his arms around her as he consoled her.

"You don't have to thank me Hinata-chan. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't protect you? Besides, I was glad to do it…I love you, you know that right?" Naruto whispered consolingly. Hinata smiled as she stopped crying. Naruto then kissed her, nothing too inappropriate, just a kiss to help her feel better. Hiashi watched as Naruto consoled his daughter making him smile warmly, and then he saw Naruto kiss her making him feel apprehensive before he realized it was intended to make her feel better. Walking over Hiashi noticed Hinata embrace Naruto lovingly and with great intensity making smile again.

"Well look at the two of you?" Hiashi muttered warmly. Hiashi then noticed that Naruto and his daughter blushed in embarrassment. "Naruto Uzumaki meet me in my office in five minutes, there is something I wish to discuss with you."

Naruto nodded nervously. And so five minutes later Naruto Uzumaki found himself back in Hiashi Hyuga's office nervously fidgeting. 'What if he demands I pay for the damages to his walls?' 'What if he decides to have me expelled from the Hyuga grounds indefinitely?' 'What if he blames me for attracting that Cloud Ninja? I know they tried kidnapping Hinata-chan in the past but still.' So many things were flying through Naruto Uzumaki's head he didn't realize Hiashi Hyuga knelt down to look at him.

'It seems young Naruto is indeed stressing,' Hiashi thought to himself. 'But anyone who would risk their life like that without a second thought is certainly worthy of my appreciation and respect,' Hiashi mused internally. 'And it is obvious he has strong feelings for Hinata, very strong it would seem. I wonder…?' "Naruto Uzumaki tell me…do you love my daughter?" Hiashi stated suddenly startling Naruto.

"Hai," Naruto blurted before he realized he just informed the head of the Hyuga clan that he loved his daughter. Naruto looked away afraid he was about to be hit. But he never expected the head of the Hyuga clan to chuckle warmly like a grandfather would to a favorite grandson. "Sir, aren't you going to hurt me?"

"My dear boy I have no intentions of harming you…and I daresay Hinata would never forgive me if I did anything unsavory to you physically," Naruto sighed in relief. "Young man tell me…do you love my daughter enough to spend the rest of your life with her…well once you come of age of course," Hiashi asked seriously.

"Y-yes sir I do," Naruto stated confidently. "I love Hinata-chan enough to marry her right now," Naruto stated honestly but now regretted that his particular choice of words had put concern in Hiashi Hyuga's mind.

"That is very good to hear considering…," Hiashi Hyuga was cut off as a knock was heard at his office door. "Come in," Hiashi declared. The very same young man Naruto met earlier that night at the Hokage's office walked in. "Yes may I help you," Hiashi Hyuga stated curiously.

"Actually sir I think I may be able to help you," Hiashi blinked a few times to show his confusion. "Let me explain. If you could meet me at Lady Tsunade's office tomorrow morning at 9 AM I shall explain. Oh and Naruto…I suggest you and Hinata take a shower before you arrive as there are a few people who have been waiting far too long to meet you," Naruto blinked in confusion but nodded. InuYasha turned to leave but before exiting he turned around. "Yes?"

"Just who are you, and how do you know so much?" Naruto demanded distrustfully.

The young man just laughed and removed the bizarre goggles over his eyes to reveal a face that was a perfect duplicate of Naruto's, but with much longer hair. "I am your brother InuYasha, but I shall leave all other surprises for tomorrow morning. Sleep well," in a burst of flames he was gone.

Neither Naruto nor Hiashi could speak, there were both far too shocked to say anything anyway. Naruto shook his head to release his trance and glanced at Hiashi. "Ano sir…if I may, may I turn in today has been very draining?"

Hiashi was still staring blankly. After Naruto's request seemed to drag him back he looked at him for a moment and the exhaled. "Certainly young man, but be forewarned I shall be keeping my eyes on you," Hiashi muttered threateningly.

Naruto merely sweat dropped. "Ano sir you have nothing to worry about. Your daughter means far too much to me to do anything to break her heart," Naruto muttered nervously. Hiashi raised his eyebrows. "I have harbored affections for Hinata-chan for many years and for me to break her heart is completely out of my character. I-I love her sir."

After hearing his statement Hiashi grinned warmly. "Now that is exactly what I wanted to hear. Get some rest, and tomorrow morning we shall meet this young man and see for ourselves what surprises he has in store," Naruto nodded and bowed respectfully before bidding him good night.

Back in Hinata's bedroom we find Hinata waiting patiently for her love. 'Naruto-kun really loves me, he really does. He even saved my life at the risk of his own without flinching. Why have I never known…?'

"Hinata Hyuga for you to doubt my affections is justified but it still hurts that you don't realize just how much you mean to me," Hinata looked up to see her love smiling adoringly at her while he leaned against her doorframe. "Hinata-chan lets get some sleep, alright?" Naruto muttered as he walked over and sat beside her. Hinata nodded with a blush on her face. Hinata climbed into bed before Naruto knelt to the floor and simply held her hands in his. "Hinata-chan tomorrow morning you, your father, and I have been summoned to the Hokage's office tomorrow at 9 AM. Get some sleep and I'll stay up a little longer in case someone else tries to hurt you. I promise you I won't do anything you don't want me to alright?" Naruto whispered passionately. Hinata shook her head and pulled Naruto up and into the bed. "H-H-Hinata-chan what are you…?"

"Naruto-kun you may be trying to be a gentleman and I love you but I won't be reduced to a damsel in distress, you got that?" Naruto nodded as he conceded defeat. Hinata smiled and kissed him hard taking both of their breaths away. Hinata broke away and exhaled. "Damn Naruto-kun even when I kiss you, you take my breath away."

"Good night koibito, sleep well," Naruto whispered as he kissed her good night. In five minutes they were both asleep.

In Tsunade's Office

"Lady Tsunade I have instructed Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, and my little brother to be here tomorrow morning at 9 AM," InuYasha muttered after he explained the whole situation. "Furthermore, remember that my attendance at the meeting will be intentionally delayed," Tsunade looked confused. "There is no reason to worry I merely have some things I must gather before I arrive. But rest assured my attendance will be made at half past nine tomorrow morning. Oh and this will make my return easier," InuYasha handed Tsunade a tri-bladed kunai causing Tsunade's eyes to widen. "Yes I have learned to use that Jutsu effectively. Be sure to gather a collective audience as witnesses. In particular I hope you have Kakashi-sensei, Anko, and Shizune here. I recommend you summon all of the Rookie 9 and Team 13, as I am sure Naruto's friends would be glad to know Naruto's life is going to change for the better. See you tomorrow Lady Tsunade," InuYasha was then gone in a blaze of flames.

9 AM the Following Morning

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK Tsunade looked up informed everyone to enter. The first to enter was Naruto, followed immediately Hinata and her father right behind her, then Neji TenTen and Lee, followed closely by Hinata's old teammates Shino and Kiba, next Ino Choji and Shikamaru walked in, and finally Kakashi Hatake Anko Mitarashi and Shizune. Tsunade noticing Sakura was absent voiced her confusion. Shizune came through for her answer. "Sakura-chan is still at the medical clinic, something about a mix-up in the paperwork of three patients," Shizune stated quelling Tsunade's inquiry.

"Why are we all here? Do we have a large-scale mission or something?" Ino wondered.

"Nothing so serious Ino, but an old friend of mine has something he wishes to share," Tsunade stated with a devious grin, one that Shizune recognized all-too-well.

"Who is this old friend of yours Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked curiously.

"You will meet him at half past nine, when he arrives," Tsunade smirked.

"Feh, sounds like Kakashi-sensei," Naruto teased mockingly.

"Respect your sensei Naruto, I at least deserve that much," Kakashi scoffed in aggravation.

Thirty Minutes Later

"Shizune would open the window please," Tsunade ordered. Shizune opened said window in curiosity. "Now…everyone stand back!" everyone did as ordered before a tri-bladed kunai found itself lodged deeply in the back wall. Thirty seconds later an earsplitting ringing was heard from an alarm clock on her desk. "Here he comes," and sure enough a flaming blur appeared from the window and stopped abruptly at the very spot Tsunade threw the strange kunai. "Welcome back InuYasha."

InuYasha found himself a good half an inch from the wall. Looking down he noticed the kunai he gave Tsunade plunged deeply into the wall, well passed the two extending spikes. Shaking his head in exasperation, he turned around pulling the kunai out as he did, of course being lodged so deeply he took a decent sized chunk of the wall with it. Pulling a scroll from his back pocket he smeared some blood on it and ran through a series of hand signs before a great deal of smoke began surrounding the scroll before it was thrown aside and three people were heard bickering about something. Palming his forehead InuYasha stepped into the cloud before the bickering ended and was replaced by two hits. As the smoke cleared InuYasha was standing over two individuals, one female and one male. "Quit fucking around, and grow up," InuYasha snarled angrily. "The two of you are family act like it!" InuYasha snapped. "Now introduce yourselves before I knock you two out and do it myself!" InuYasha barked in irritation.

"Fine, fine have it your way…I'm Kamiko Uzumaki, the Crimson Chaos, and third seat of the Band of Seven," a young woman with flaming red hair stated with a devious grin.

"I'm Tai Uzumaki, Manslayer of the East, and second seat of the Band of Seven," a young man with icy-black eyes and dark green hair sneered with a smirk.

"And I'm Kai Uzumaki, the Shadow Flash, and founder and leader of the Band of Seven," a young man with strange blue red and black colored eyes said with a grin.

"And for those of you who haven't met me yet," InuYasha said as he removed his second eyes revealing his face once again. "I'm InuYasha Uzumaki, the Flaming Flash, eldest son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki," InuYasha stated with a smirk and a bow.

Everyone was speechless, well nearly everyone. Anko Mitarashi was licking her lips in excitement before she lunged at Kai and dragged him through Tsunade's office door and into the hallway. Shizune then realized what was going on a glanced at Tai with an exceptionally devious grin on her face. Tai noticed her look and tried to sneak away. "You aren't getting away so easily this time around Tai Uzumaki," Shizune smirked.

'Oh fuck me…I recognize that look. If I don't get out of here we'll wind up have sex right here right now,' Tai was clearly freaking out. "Can't we talk about this," Tai shouted as he jumped out the window in a desperate attempt to flee. "I know you're mad at me but come on…," Tai shouted desperately.

"Get back here Manslayer! You owe me a make out session," Shizune sneered deviously. Tsunade looked very amused.

"So this was why you recommended Anko specifically," Tsunade smirked. "InuYasha you are so evil you know that," Tsunade muttered in amusement.

"Hehehe, you know it," InuYasha grinned before his face faltered and a scowl grew on his face. "Lady Tsunade I am going to kill you," InuYasha roared angrily but unthreateningly.

"Noticed huh?" Tsunade smirked.

"InuYasha you also owe me a make out session," a voice stated lustfully. Everyone looked around before a young black woman appeared out of nowhere.

"Y-Y-Yoroichi, you look great," InuYasha stated nervously. The young woman walked up before InuYasha grabbed her dipped her and kissed her so passionately she went rigid. "So how's my favorite feline, hmm?" InuYasha purred passionately as he broke the kiss. The kiss was broken but the young woman was so out of it that if it weren't for the fact that InuYasha held her she would be on the ground. "And it is certainly good to see you to Ichigo, come here big guy," InuYasha said as he embraced a rather muscular young man as if the two of them were old war buddies meeting for the first time after many years. "Awesome it seems Team Jinchuriki is back and better than ever."

"enough reminiscing InuYasha you…still…need…to…," Tsunade slowly stopped berating him as she noticed there was actually a fourth man who was summoned but this one was unconscious. "InuYasha who is that?"

"Oh, just a new friend," InuYasha said as he walked over to the man. "Wakie-wakie time for you to have that little chat with Ibiki now," InuYasha muttered in a strange imitation of a baby voice. The man didn't wake up and he sighed. "Looks like I get to do this the fun way," InuYasha said as he cracked his joints before a pitcher of water on the Hokage's desk was emptied as its contents drifted over to InuYasha as he waved his hands around. Suddenly his hands stooped moving and all of the water fell on his face effectively waking him up. "That is more like it. Lady Tsunade would you do me a favor a summon Ibiki, I have a little present for him. Just tell him not to break him as I have a few personal questions of my own," InuYasha stated as Tsunade nodded before Ibiki miraculously appeared. "Happy Birthday Ibiki have fun but don't break him I have a few personal questions I want answered and I can't do that with a dead body," Ibiki smirked before taking the man away in a cloud of smoke. "I stumbled on that little fool a few days ago, apparently he was fleeing from Akatski after he ran out on them," Tsunade's jaw dropped. "Oh by the way Tsunade Sasuke Uchiha is no longer a possible redeemer. He and his team have now joined forces with the remaining Akatski members," everyone became deathly silent.

"That little shit I'll kill him," everyone looked to see Naruto growled and twitching. "Obaa-chan we have to take him out. I don't want to but we have to now," Naruto growled demonically. Looking at Tsunade his eyes were now an obvious red and his slit pupils were indicators of his growing anger.

"And just how do you expect to do that Naruto?" everyone looked over to see InuYasha gazing intently at his brother. "Sasuke Uchiha is no longer alone. Not only has the true Akatski founder joined his team but Sasuke himself now possesses the Mangekyou Sharingan," everyone gasped. "Tsunade you should be forewarned that the Akatski member Tobi is merely an alias," Tsunade blinked her confusion.

"What do you mean alias?" Tsunade asked hesitantly.

"Tobi is actually Madara Uchiha, the founder of the Uchiha clan, and the opposing monument in the Final Valley," InuYasha said seriously.

"W-what, that is impossible!" Tsunade shouted.

"Wish it was but it's true," InuYasha said honestly. "But let us put that aside for now. Naruto would be so kind as to show me the seal on your stomach," Naruto blinked hesitantly. "No need to worry I just need to adjust something our father placed on it before he died," Naruto gulped but took off his jacket anyway. He rolled up his undershirt and manipulated his Chakra so the seal would appear. InuYasha looked at it intently before straightening up began focusing his Chakra to his eyes. "Shintengan," InuYasha shouted as the center of his eyes converted from a warm sapphire-blue to an odd spiraling pattern. The lines started from the outer edge and slowly spiraled inward toward the center. "Interesting, it would seem our father placed a very complex and simple Genjutsu seal in the confines of the tetra gram seal," InuYasha muttered to himself. "Naruto this may be a little…overwhelming when I release the Genjutsu, but just prepare yourself," InuYasha muttered. His pause was due to his wandering eyes finding something interesting in the room. InuYasha gathered blue Chakra to his right hand before ramming it into his gut causing him to gag. "Mystical Genjutsu Seal Release," InuYasha yelled as Naruto went flying into the back wall. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

As the cloud of smoke began to clear Naruto's silhouette was observed coughing and waving his hand in front of his face. Suddenly Naruto ran out of the smoke grabbed InuYasha by the throat with an angry look on his face. "What is the matter with you? Are you retarded or something?" Naruto was about to start shouting again when he realized everyone was looking at him funny. "What? What did he do to me?" Naruto started feeling his face hoping nothing was wrong. Suddenly Hinata ran up and glomped him nuzzling her head into his chest. "Ano Hinata-chan what's wrong? What did he do to me?"

"Naruto-kun y-y-you look so…hot!!" Hinata shouted confusing Naruto.

"Ano Hinata-chan I know you have liked me for quite some time but isn't that a bit over the top? I mean I know I'm not ugly but I'm not handsome either so what…?"

"Naruto-kun you talk too much," Hinata purred as she shut him up as she kissed him. "Look in a mirror and you'll see why," Naruto still looked confused. "Here…," Hinata said as she pulled a small mirror out of her ninja pouch and handed it to him. "See for yourself. You are indeed quite handsome," Naruto accepted the mirror and realized that his hair was slightly longer and no longer a bright blonde but a golden blonde. He also realized that his clothes seemed to have shrunk somewhat as he was now five inches taller than before. And his face while remaining much the same looked slightly more fox-like than earlier. His canines were now noticeably longer and sharper, his eyes now bore a permanent slit pupil, his whisker marks were now less defined, and his facial expressions seemed to somehow enhance his newer features. Altogether, Naruto had to admit that if he were a girl he would be chasing after these looks. Naruto realized something and slumped. "Naruto-kun what's wrong?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Just that with these features I might wind up having fan girls," Naruto began crying, he didn't want fan girls.

"Naruto-kun I promise you won't have any fan girls," Hinata whispered confidently.

"Okay Hinata I'll bite…how do you plan to keep them at bay if I happen to get some," Naruto muttered depressingly.

"Because Naruto-kun they'll have to get through me first," Hinata stated with a warm smile.

"Thanks Hinata-chan I feel better already," Naruto whispered as he leaned foreword and kissed her deeply. Like InuYasha had done earlier with that other girl when Naruto broke away Hinata was rigid and out of it. A wolf whistle was heard from Kiba and Shikamaru. Naruto looked up and turned red. "What…is it so wrong that I can have some happiness?"

"OH NARUTO-KUN YOUR YOUTHFULNESS IS AN INSPIRATION FOR US…," Rock Lee began chanting before he was knocked out by an annoyed InuYasha.

"Shut up," InuYasha snarled in irritation. "I mean jeez its bad enough Guy does it."

TenTen was on the verge of laughing before she realized InuYasha was looking at her intently. "What…what's wrong?"

"TenTen may I ask you…when is your birthday…," InuYasha asked.

"Ano December 13th, 1986 why?" TenTen stated in confusion.

"I ask because that is not your birthday…," everyone stared at him like he lost his mind.

"What are trying to say? That I don't know my own birthday…," TenTen demanded angrily.

"Actually evidently you don't…," InuYasha stated cryptically. "TenTen stand over here a moment," InuYasha pointed where Naruto had been when InuYasha released his seal. TenTen didn't move. "Relax I'm not going to hurt you…"

"If you don't mind I would really like a second opinion," TenTen stated worriedly.

"TenTen Kinzoku, do as you were instructed," Tsunade shouted angrily.

"Fine…," TenTen stood still before she realized InuYasha did the same to her as he did to Naruto throwing her into the back wall.

"Congratulations TenTen you are now a redhead," InuYasha stated jokingly. Suddenly a foot and a fist were conveniently lodged in his hands. "You must be Rock Lee, and you Neji Hyuga," InuYasha glared at the two. "TenTen is perfectly fine, see for yourselves if you don't believe me," InuYasha stated as TenTen stumbled out of the cloud of smoke just as InuYasha appeared in one was revealed much like Naruto but still with longer hair. "To simplify things I have given Lady Tsunade a scroll a number of weeks ago for just such an event," InuYasha smirked.

"InuYasha always right to the point aren't you?" Tsunade smirked. She then reached into her drawer and removed a scroll that she threw for Naruto to catch. "That is for you Naruto."

Naruto opened the scroll to reveal a note addressed to him.

To Naruto:  
By now you have undoubtedly learned of your burden. I do so apologize for leaving you with such a handicap. But as there is no other I can trust more than my own son I chose you. If you are reading this you have more than likely met your older brother InuYasha, and your younger sister TenTen. When the three of you were born I had placed a Mystical Genjutsu Seal on each of you. The seal I had placed on TenTen was more drastic as I couldn't bring myself to leave all three of you without extra protection. The seal I placed on TenTen places an aura around her portraying her as a whole year older than she truly is. Furthermore, TenTen was placed in the care of a very good friend of mine, Ryekko Kinzoku.

Naruto InuYasha TenTen all three of you are my children. Your mother's name is Kushina Uzumaki, one of the last surviving members of the Uzumaki clan. Your grandfather on your mother's side was an Uzumaki but your grandmother on her side was from the Poketon clan. Meaning all three of you are the children of three clans. The clan I hail from is the Namikaze clan.

The Namikaze clan members are holders of an extraordinary bloodline, the Shintengan, the Eyes of Heaven and Hell. With these eyes we can see the spirits of the living and the parted alike.

The Uzumaki bloodline is more straightforward but exceptionally unique. Your mother once referred to her clan's bloodline as, the God/Goddess of the Sea. The Uzumaki bloodline grants you full control of the oceans and its actions. I believe your mother once said that the Hyoton is an offshoot of her clan.

The Poketon clan members are holders of a bloodline known as DNA Fusion. The bloodline in combination with their exclusive summoning is truly one to be feared.

I hope your mother is still alive and well. And if she is find her and bring her home.

If the universe proves to flow correctly I am certain that Tsunade Senju will be named Godaime.

Our family's home I expect is still standing. If it is you and your siblings may live there. If the clan head council learns of your current blessing no doubt they will enact the clan revival laws. If this should occur be advised that it is your blessing and by right your decision whether you wish to abide by these laws or not. With little else I can think to tell you of significant relevance remember these words my children: "To have a Shinobi's strength is not in there use and knowledge of Jutsu, but in their desire to protect those they love. To die a hero's death is pointless if you have done nothing heroic for the sake of those you love. Keep in mind the Will of Fire is not found in Iruka's lectures but in the hearts of all Leaf Village Shinobi."

Stay Safe my Children  
Your loving father and Yondaime Hokage  
Minato Namikaze

Naruto and TenTen found themselves crying silently at their father's words. Naruto looked at TenTen and hugged her tightly. "Damn I forgot my camera. This would go great in my photo album," InuYasha joked. "Come here you two," InuYasha said as he embraced Naruto and TenTen in a firm embrace.

Ten minutes later they all broke apart and InuYasha realized something. "Naruto TenTen it would seem you two need new wardrobes as those no longer seem to fit," InuYasha stated as TenTen and Naruto realized he was right. While Naruto's outfit was now several sizes too small, TenTen's outfit now appeared several sizes too large. InuYasha took out a slightly oversized scroll and summoned two smaller scrolls and threw the two scrolls to them. "Those two scrolls contain various clothes our mother and father once wore, and as they aren't here right now I am sure they would mind if we wore them," Naruto opened his scroll and the very first article of clothing to be summoned was ironically their father's battle jacket. "That's a tad ironic wouldn't you agree Lady Tsunade?" InuYasha stated in amusement.

"Try it on Naruto-kun, lets see how it looks on you," Hinata said ecstatically. Naruto pulled on the jacket and made a few posing moves with a grin on his face.

"Well how do I look?" Naruto asked with a huge grin on his face. Naruto got his answer in the form of Hinata jumping on him and pushing him down onto the ground. Hinata nuzzled her head against his chest while she smiled happily. "Hinata you know if you keep jumping on me like that it just makes it harder for me to keep my hands to myself," Naruto half joked half warned. Hinata made an EEP sound and jumped up blushing. "I'm glad you are more confident with yourself Hinata-chan just don't get overexcited."

Hinata looked down with a burning crimson face making Naruto laugh. "Hey Hinata when did you start acting so wild around Naruto?" Kiba barked in amusement.

"Last night actually…," Hinata said earning curious looks from everyone. "When Naruto-kun saved me from a Cloud Ninja who tried to kidnap me."

Everyone looked at Naruto with shock. Well the guys did anyway the looked at him with stars in their eyes. 'That is so romantic. It's like a knight in shining armor,' many girls thought adoringly.

"Be careful what you say Naruto. Or else you'll get yourself a fan club before you even leave," InuYasha joked. "Okay if you will all follow Lady Tsunade we'll get Naruto settled in."

Tsunade stood up and clapped her hands. "Alright off to the Namikaze estate…," Tsunade shouted in excitement.

Naruto didn't move. "What about Sakura? I want her to come with us," Hinata looked worried. "I don't love her remember. I just want her to be a part of my better life. We are still friends after all, Sakura and I."

"No need to worry Naruto I will leave instructions for Sakura to meet us there," Tsunade smiled as she was well aware that Naruto still viewed her as a very close friend nearly like brother and sister. And he just wanted to share his newfound happiness with her.

After everyone was out of the office, Hinata pulled Naruto aside and looked up into his eyes. "Yes Hinata-chan what is it?" Naruto whispered softly.

Hinata fidgeted before she jumped up and kissed him hard and deep. After she let go she exhaled breathlessly. "Happy Birthday Naruto-kun, I love you!!" Hinata whispered with a smile.

Hinata was about follow the others before Naruto pulled her back and kissed her even harder and deeper. After he let go he just as breathless as Hinata was. "And I love you to!" Naruto whispered truthfully and passionately. "Let's hurry before everyone gets too far ahead," Hinata nodded and was led after the others by Naruto's arm and grip. Hinata was so excited and happy they reached their destination in seconds. Such was the effect Naruto had on Hinata.

Hinata felt like she was on Cloud 9 and would stay there forever with her in Naruto's arms. 'I love you more than you could ever imagine Naruto-kun. And I intend to spend the rest of my life with you," Naruto saw Hinata's waking dreams in her eyes and smiled.

"Hinata-chan I intend to spend the rest of my life with you to," Hinata's jaw dropped. "I can see your thoughts and emotions through your eyes. By the way, left or right?" Hinata blinked. "Which side of the bed do you want?"

"That's easy left. You are never leaving my right side you got that?" Naruto kissed her cheek lovingly.

"As you wish my Pearl-eyed Goddess," Naruto whispered huskily causing Hinata to blush at the nickname.

"Here we are the Namikaze estate," Tsunade declared.

Everyone looked up and their jaws dropped even Naruto's and InuYasha's. The house was so…


End file.
